fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Quench, Leader of the FF's
Prologue, I stared at the pile of clothes on the floor. I knew they needed to be packed, for the journey ahead, but Adilina kept nagging me to hurry up. And that was when i realized, Molly and Emerson were waiting at the door. That was a surprise. And as I walked through that door, i knew this was not going to be an ordinary adventure. Who am I? I am Logan Blacksmith, Leader of the Fantastic four. And my origin? At merely one year old, i got sent through a portal to a unknown realm, and that is most likely where i got my water powers. My parents found out about my water powers when i was five years old. And used me to make huge profits. and when they were done with me, they abandoned me on the streets. the following events tell the tale of how i went from Logan Blacksmith, to Quench, leader of the Fierce-tastic four. Chapters 1-3 Chapter '1 '''the day started out calm, the breeze blowing through my hair and the sound of the singing birds soothed me through the journey. But then the map flew right out of my hands. And we soon got lost. And we stumbled upon a deep cave. "Adelina? Molly? Emerson? Let's go in." We walked in, staring at the stilagtites and stlagmites. and at the end of the cave we each found a gem with our names engraved on them. "Guys, why are our names on these? They are creeping me out..." " why should we know?" Answered Emerson. "I'm gonna touch mine... " said Molly. And after one touch, she was lifted up into a firery storm of speed, agility, healing, and power. And after the incredible scene, Adelina , Emerson and Quench touched theirs. And they all received the powers they were destined to have, each drifting up into a beautiful storm of power and destiny. " what should we call ourselves?" "How about The Fierce-tastic four." And as they journeyed home, they knew they had become, The Fierce-tastic four. '''Chapter 2 '''as a newly founded team, i needed to take control. I needed to set up a training course for our newly discovered powers. And I was clueless to if we were the only ones with powers. And once we learn to control our powers, we could protect and become more than friends. We could become heroes. I would have to run it by the others though. The crime had been running high latetly. And i decicied to see if there was any other teams like us. And i soon heard a name drifting through my thoughts, "Thespia…" said the thought. Hmm… Thespia. And i had a new search, for Thespia. And it would require smarts, bravery, and courage. And we were truly the FF's, fighting for the light of day, instead of the darkness of night. We search for Thespia, tuning in on police radios, creeping down dark pathways, but we never found Thespia. Untill one day, I heard about a Team of Heros Just like us led by... "THESPIA" i shouted. And i rushed to a nearby house, knocking, because i had just remembered my neighbor, Thespia lived right there. Chapter 3 The door opened, reaveling a beautiful girl, swinging her ginger locks form side to side. "Hi, I'm Nyah" she said. "Would you like to come in?" I stepped in, riunning to the kitchen. And it was then that i saw Thespia, shaking hands. But as we shoke hands, i felt something leaving me, but what was it? I grabbed an orange from a fruit bowl and ate. I studdered, asking what happened. "That was nothing, just some Amber." She said. "Here, attack me" I attacked her, spraying water furiously. And she copied my move, matching mine perfectly. Chapters 4-5 and Epilogue Chapter 4 I was amazed at Thespia's skills, but Nyah was more of an interest to me. I longed to be near her. I had found Thespia, and along witj her, I had found my crush. I went back to my house, telling Adelina the whole thing. (Except the part about Nyah) I called a meeting for the FF's. I was nervous about telling them the story, but I had to update them on the situation. "I found Thespia." Those three words set the room ablaze with chatter. "Quiet down everyone." They stopped talking , and I told them the story of meeting Thespia. They were amazed at every detail, full of wonder waiting for the next part. I was super nervous to tell Nyah my feelings, but they overflowed so close to my mouth, I almost said it in front of the FF's. And I went to my bed that night, sleeping peacefully with dreams of Nyah. Chapter 5 I woke up, Nyah's ginger locks fading away as I faced reality. I sighed. Today I would kiss Nyah. Today I would ask her on a date ''and kiss her. I strolled to her house, filled with happiness. I stood at the door excitedly. Then the door opened, revealing the girl of my life. "Nyah-" I said as she placed her hand in mine. "Will you come to Choco house with me?" She gasped. "YES!!!" Epilogue It has been exactly ten years since our first date. I approached the smooth, white front door of Thespia's house. My heart was leaping with uncontrollable joy. The precious bouquet in my hands spread a sweet, dewy scent throughout the atmosphere. and I knocked on the door. The door holding my wife. The door holding my future child. Category:Books Category:Fierce-tastic four